Toute une vie en trois mois
by KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: La vie était belle pour Mathieu et Maître Panda. Et elle aurait pu, aurait du, le rester. Mais lutter contre un cancer en phase terminale c'est une bataille perdue d'avance. Alors il ne reste plus qu'à profiter un maximum du temps restant. Sauf si… OS MathieuXPanda écrit par Korean Panda, rating M (pour un vague lemon) peut être un peu exagéré mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.


Petit OS écrit par Korean Panda (encore hésitante à l'idée de poster juste un OS sur son compte donc en attendant je l'héberge ^-^ qui sait peut être qu'un jour ça sera sur son compte), vaguement relu et corrigé par mes soins.

C'est la première fois qu'elle publie ici donc tous les retours sont bienvenus.

Sur ce, je lui laisse la parole pour le mot de l'auteur :

« Aaaaah

AAAAAAAAAAHHH

PANIQUE PAAAAAAANNIQUE

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

JDUSDVDIZLS

…

Je savais pas quoi écrire en intro, j'ai paniqué, et je n'ai toujours pas su quoi écrire. Donc je laisse le soin d'écrire cette intro à KillerNinjaPanda. »

Hum. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Bon. J'imagine que je reprends la main du coup. Normalement vous avez lu le résumé donc je ne vous apprends rien : petit OS MathieuXPanda.

Bonne lecture à tous, soyez gentils et laissez lui un petit mot à la fin parce que sinon c'est moi qui doit gérer sa dépression post publication. Merci !

* * *

_Mathieu, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Le médecin m'a donné les résultats des examens... J'ai un cancer du poumon phase terminale... Il ne me reste que trois mois à vivre..._

Les mots de Maître Panda lui résonnaient encore dans la tête. Enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il laissait libre cours à ses émotions. Les larmes coulaient tel un torrent déchaîné. D'une part car l'amour de sa vie allait mourir et qu'on allait lui arracher une partie de son être. Et d'autre part car il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fui au lieu de rester avec le Panda. Il n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre depuis. Ne se nourrissait pas non plus. Rien. Juste le néant, la tristesse et les remords comme compagnons. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être dans cet état, que ce n'était pas lui qui était malade et qui souffrait. Non. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait encore faire tant de chose avec lui. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi lui ?La vie est tellement injuste.

Il dut se faire violence pour se relever, après vingt-quatre-heures de léthargie. Il attrapa un jogging au milieu d'un amas d'habits jonchant le sol, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre. La maison était plongée dans un silence inhabituel. Inquiet, Mathieu se hâta jusqu'au salon. Personne. Cuisine, personne. Sauf une feuille posée sur la table.

_13h_  
_Suis partie faire les courses avec le Geek et le Hippie. Le Patron est allé dans son bordel et y reste quelques jours. Le prof refuse de quitter son labo._  
_Maître Panda_

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Mathieu. Il leva les yeux vers la pendule. 14h02. Si tout se passait comme d'habitude, il lui restait plus ou moins une demi-heure pour se préparer. La détermination aillant fait son grand retour, Mathieu fila à l'étage. Il rentra dans sa chambre, attrapa des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La sensation du jet d'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et l'aida à rassembler ses esprits. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée signalant que ses trois personnalités étaient rentrées se fit entendre. Il attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya rapidement. Il enfila tout aussi rapidement ses affaires, vérifia son allure dans le miroir, souffla un bon coup et sortit de la salle de bain. Arrivé dans le salon, il tomba sur Maître Panda qui rangeait les courses.

\- M-Maitre, il faut qu'on parle.  
\- C'est bien, lui répondit-il froidement  
\- Est ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un endroit tranquille ? C'est plutôt important...  
\- Pour l'instant je suis occupé, on verra ça après.

Mais Mathieu refusa de laisser le Panda tranquille. Il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre, ignorant les plaintes du Maitre.

\- Mais tu va me lâcher oui ? fulminait le chanteur. Tu me fais mal !

Le vidéaste lâcha son bras après avoir pris la précaution de tirer le verrou de sa porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne penses pas que tu m'as déjà fait assez souffrir en me laissant comme un con hier ? lui lança le Panda avec un regard noir.  
\- Justement. Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du fuir comme un lâche hier. J'aurai du rester auprès de toi et-  
\- T'arrête avec tes violons ? Si c'était pour me débiter autant de conneries à la seconde, ça ne servait à rien de me déranger.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Mathieu perdit toute patience et self control en un claquement de doigt. Il s'avança vers le Panda et le plaqua au mur. Surpris, ce dernier voulut crier sur le vidéaste, mais Mathieu étouffa toutes les protestations du chanteur en l'embrassant.

\- Est ce que tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ? lui demanda Mathieu en se reculant.

Les mots étant bloqués au fond de sa gorge, il n'arriva qu'à hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Bien. Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé en plan comme ça. Mais j'ai paniqué. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je panique... Sauf que, à partir de maintenant, je refuse que l'on gâche une seule seconde de plus, et surtout pas pour des disputes. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'offrir les plus beau mois de ta vie. On fera tout ce que tu voudras, on ira là où tu rêve d'aller depuis toujours, on s'aimera à la folie chaque jour, tout ce qui te fera plaisir, on le fera. A partir de maintenant j'emmerde la Terre entière, il n'y a plus que toi qui compte. Nom de dieu que c'est cliché tout ça ...

Le Panda voulu répondre, mais ne trouva rien d'approprié. À part serrer Mathieu dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'aime, chuchota t'il dans son cou. Je t'aime tellement... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure...

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, ne voulant pas se détacher l'un de l'autre. Mathieu recula doucement pour déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Maitre Panda. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, tendrement, complètement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Leur bulle de tendresse éclata quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Mathieu grogna, se décolla du Panda et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? grommela t'il en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Je venais voir si t'étais vivant gros, y a une invasion de laitue spatiale !

* * *

\- Maître ? Appela Mathieu de sa chambre  
\- Hmmm oui ?  
\- Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Le vidéaste attendit quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître son homme dans sa chambre

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Panda.  
\- Ferme la porte, on sera mieux au calme, dit il après avoir entendu un cri strident, suivit d'un rire légèrement plus démoniaque.

Le Panda verrouilla la porte après l'avoir refermée et vint s'assoir sur le lit de Mathieu qui était à côté de son bureau. Sur le dit bureau, une multitude de feuilles étaient étalées, toutes plus ou moins noircies d'inscription diverses et variées, et d'autres totalement chiffonnées

\- Bon... J'aime pas te le rappeler mais là je peut pas faire autrement... Il ne te reste que trois mois parmi nous, du coup je t'ai promis de t'offrir les trois plus beau mois de ta vie. Mais j'avais pas pensé à quelque chose...  
\- Qui est ? demanda le Panda, légèrement inquiet.  
\- SLG. Je cherche une solution pour te faire sortir en douceur de l'émission, pour éviter que tu " disparaisse " brutalement. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'en trouve aucune d'assez satisfaisante ou cohérente. Du coup je voulais voir si on pouvait essayer de faire ça tout les deux. Après j'ai pas envie que tu te sentes exploité aussi, donc ça me gêne beaucoup de te demander ça ...  
\- T'inquiète pas, je te comprends Mathieu, rassura Maître Panda. Moi aussi j'y ai pensé.  
\- T'es sûr que ça t'embêtes pas ?  
\- Absolument pas mon cœur, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.  
\- Merci... Merci beaucoup… Et promis après ça je te fais rêver.

* * *

Mathieu contemplait les deux billets dans ses mains. Le début de leur échappé folle. Après avoir demandé au Maître ce qu'il voulait absolument faire, il avait planifié leur cavale en moins de deux jours. Il le méritait bien, surtout après le dernier tournage pour SLG. Son ventre se noua en y repensant.  
_Plus de Maître Panda pour SLG... _  
Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.  
_Non. Les larmes, c'est finit. _  
Oui, si leur plan marche, il n'y aura plus à pleurer.

* * *

\- T'es prêt mon amour ? appela Mathieu qui attendaient dans le salon.  
\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! entendit-il en réponse.

Mathieu tritura les bords de son chapeau qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il était légèrement stressé, pour ne pas dire énormément. Mais son stress s'envola quand il vit Maître Panda arriver, l'air plus heureux que jamais. Son sourire illuminait la pièce entière. "Le soleil de ma vie " pensa Mathieu.

\- En route ! J'ai tellement hâte ! S'exclama le Panda.  
\- On va dire au revoir aux autres quand même, non ?  
\- Oui, oui c'est vrai oui !  
\- LES GARS ! DESCENDEZ, ON Y VA !

Le Geek arriva le premier, en pleurs.

\- Je veux pas que vous partieeeeez ! sanglotait-il en serrant dans ses bras Mathieu et le Maître.

Suivit le Hippie qui, comme d'habitude, était totalement défoncé.

\- J'aime les pétunias ! Vous allez nous manquer, gros. Faites gaffe aux invasions de laitues spatiales !

Et le Patron arriva sur les paroles très profondes du Hippie. Pour éviter de payer une fortune en stationnement de parking, le délinquant s'était dévoué pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Enfin, dévoué est un grand mot pour dire contraint, car ni le Hippie, ni le Geek, ni le Prof ne pouvait les emmener.

\- Ça y est, vous avez finit de pleurer ? Allez on se magne j'ai autre chose à foutre, râlait l'homme en costume.

Mathieu attrapa la seule valise qu'ils emportaient, Maître Panda n'aillant besoin que de trois kigurumi de rechange qu'il transportait dans un Eastpak, salua une dernière fois sa petite " famille " et se dirigea vers le van garé devant la maison. Il s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule, Maître Panda à ses côtés, le couvrant d'un regard amoureux. Le Panda le remarqua et lui répondit par un autre regard encore plus amoureux, faisant lever les yeux aux ciel du délinquant, désespéré par tant de niaiseries.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport passa plutôt rapidement. Le Patron poussa la galanterie jusqu'à accompagner les deux tourtereaux de l'enregistrement des bagages jusqu'au hall des départs.

\- Bon, les adieux c'est pas trop mon truc.  
\- Ça on le sait t'inquiète, répondit Mathieu.

Soudainement, le délinquant baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda le Panda, étonné.  
\- M-mais non..! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! mentit l'homme en noir.  
\- Elle était énorme alors, t'a vu comment tu pleures, idiot...  
\- Tu va voir se qui est énorme, la peluche..., répondit le Patron du tac au tac.  
\- Allez, avoue que tu pleures... Tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde, tenta Mathieu.

Pour seule réponse, le délinquant serra très rapidement ses deux homonymes dans le bras.

\- Ça reste entre nous les gosses, ok ? menaça-t-il.  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça mec, rassura Maître Panda.  
\- Y'a intérêt la chinoise, sinon je te transforme en nems.

Après ces paroles pleines de tendresse, le couple salua une dernière fois le criminel et partirent à travers la porte à détection de métaux pour rejoindre la partie réservée aux voyageurs.

* * *

_L'embarquement pour le vol Air Asia n°46238 de 11h à direction de Tokyo va débuter. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de se diriger vers le hall n°6._

_-_ C'est le nôtre ! s'exclama Maître Panda, totalement surexcité. Allez viens ! On va être en retard sinon !

Mathieu, attendrit par l'excitation du Maître, le suivit au pas de course jusqu'au hall d'embarquement.  
Après une demi-heure d'attente, ils pénétrèrent enfin à l'intérieur de l'avion. Le Panda s'aperçut avec joie qu'ils étaient placés à côté de la fenêtre.  
Ils durent attendre encore une demi heure de plus pour que l'avion s'envole enfin. Maître Panda regardait avec émerveillement le sol, les maisons et les rues rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Mathieu immortalisa le moment en le prenant en photo.

\- Tu penses qu'on voit la maison d'ici ? demanda l'animal, le visage et les mains plaqués contre le hublot tel un enfant.  
\- Certainement, mais elle est tellement petite maintenant qu'on ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Il aurait fallu qu'on mette un drapeau sur le toit pour la voir, rigola Mathieu.  
\- Woaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'avion venait de passer au dessus des nuages qui formaient un océan de coton en dessous d'un soleil radieux dans l'azur du ciel. À cet instant précis, Maître Panda était aussi émerveillé qu'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux le jour de Noël. Ce tableau fit fondre Mathieu, qui le trouvait absolument adorable.

\- Bonjour messieurs ! désirez-vous quelques choses à boire ou un petit en cas ? Demanda une hôtesse de l'air qui venait d'arriver avec son chariot.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous nous proposez ?  
\- Alors nous avons plusieurs sodas différents, des jus de fruits, du café, du thé, du chocolat chaud et des biscuits salés ou sucrés.  
\- Ça sera un café et des biscuits sucrés pour moi.  
\- Et je préférais un thé avec des biscuits sucrés aussi s'il vous plait.  
\- Voilà pour vous ! Leur dit-elle tout en leur tendant leur commande. Bon vol !

Le couple la remercia et elle continua son chemin.

\- Tiens, dit Mathieu en tendant les gâteaux à Maître Panda, je sais que tu adores ces gâteaux.  
\- Mais, et toi ? Tu n'as pas faim ?  
\- M'embêtes pas et mange, ça me fait plaisir, lui répondit il avec un sourire.

Le Panda les saisit en remerciant Mathieu.

\- Mon thé à la rhubarbe me manque déjà, se plaignit-il en buvant son thé avec une grimace.  
\- J'en ai pris dans la valise, au cas où.  
\- Mais quel homme parfait ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pour vous servir, Maître, lui répondit Mathieu avec le " sourire qui veut tout dire ".  
\- On est en public Mathieu.  
\- Je sais, c'est ça qui est amusant, chuchota t'il dans son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Le Panda devint tout rouge.

\- Mais vu que je suis " parfait ", j'attendrais d'être à l'hôtel...

Le voyage promettait d'être long pour ces deux là.

* * *

Après que leur avion se soit posé et avoir récupéré leur bagage, ils avaient appelés un taxi qui les emmena directement devant leur hôtel.

\- Woah, la vache ! C'est magnifique ! s'extasiait Maître Panda lorsqu'il vit la façade de l'hôtel. Mais combien est ce que ça t'a coûté tout ça ?  
\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère totalement pour ce qui est du niveau financier. Profite mon amour, c'est tout ce que je veux, lui dit il en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

Mathieu préféra lui cacher que toutes les économies faites ces dernières années y été passées et qu'il avait même ouvert un Tippee pour assurer le coup.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrée de l'hôtel, qui était toute aussi belle que la devanture. Ils récupèrent la clé de leur chambre et prirent l'ascenseur pour la rejoindre.

\- C'est quel étage ? demanda le Panda  
\- Le septième, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, en pensant qu'ils allaient tous les deux grimpers vers le " septième ciel ", au sens littéral comme figuré.  
\- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
\- Nan nan pour rien, dit il tout en appuyant sur le bouton sept.  
\- Siii, dit moi s'il te plaiiiiit !  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer alors...

Il plaqua son amant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, qui continuait sa lente ascension, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le Panda répondit avec autant de fougue, agrippant les côtés du tee-shirt de Mathieu pour le coller encore plus à lui. Ce dernier fit descendre ses baisers dans le cou de son homonyme, laissant une trace violacé sur sa peau blanche. Il réitéra son action et eu droit à de magnifiques gémissements en guise de récompense. Un tintement métallique indiqua au couple qu'ils avaient atteint leur étage.

\- Quel dommage, il va falloir attendre avant d'avoir la suite, souffla Mathieu d'un ton brûlant dans l'oreille du Maître.

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, le Panda agrippa la main de Mathieu et le tira jusqu'à arriver devant leur chambre. Il déverrouilla la porte et poussa Mathieu à l'intérieur. À peine la porte refermée, c'est Maître Panda qui, cette fois ci, plaqua le vidéaste contre la porte. Il lui enleva sa veste et arracha presque son tee-shirt avant de venir lui embrasser le torse, le mordillant de temps à autres.  
Le souffle court, Mathieu passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'animal qui remonta pour lui mordiller les lèvres. Le youtubeur passa ses mains sous les cuisses du Maître pour le soulever et l'emmener jusqu'au lit impeccablement fait. Il l'y déposa et s'assit sur son bas-ventre, créant une friction entre leurs membres. Le Panda poussa un râle de plaisir et remua sous Mathieu pour prolonger ce contact si délicieux, et aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus, bien plus.  
Mais son compagnon était d'une humeur taquine, et même si il avait bien compris le message, il n'accéléra pas pour autant sa douce torture. Il prit l'initiative de lentement déboutonné le kigurumi de son homme, mais ne l'enleva pas pour autant, ce qui eu le don de faire perdre son self control au chanteur.  
Ne tenant plus, Maître Panda décida de prendre les commandes et bascula Mathieu sur le dos pour se placer sur lui. Il mordit sauvagement le cou de Mathieu, le faisant gémir tant de douleur que de plaisir. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et il les lapa aussitôt. Il continua à embrasser sa peau, partant du cou pour arriver à son bas ventre. Pour se venger, il défit au ralenti la ceinture et le bouton du jean de Mathieu. Il défit sa braguette avec les dents tout en lui lançant un regard de braise.  
Mais il avait épuisé son stock de patience, et le pantalon et le boxer rejoignirent très rapidement les autres habits abandonnés au sol, le kigurumi les suivi avec quelques secondes de retard.  
Les deux amants étaient totalement nus, le contact entre leur corps encore plus électrisant. Maître Panda présenta deux doigts devant les lèvres de Mathieu, qui les mordilla avant de les prendre en bouche. Quand ils furent suffisamment enduit de salive, le Panda les retira pour prépara Mathieu. Il attendit que ce dernier soit totalement détendu pour remplacer ses doigts par son sexe.  
Il s'introduisit lentement, savourant le long gémissement qui s'échappait des lèvres de Mathieu. Il entreprit un lent mouvement de va et viens en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du vidéaste. Il y laissa une énième marque rouge avant de venir s'attaquer aux lèvres qui s'offrait à lui. Il accéléra ses coups de hanches en grognant et mit à rude épreuve les cordes vocales de Mathieu. Il saisit la verge gonflé de son amant et cala ses mouvements sur ses va et viens.  
Mathieu gémissait sans retenue, labourant le dos du Maître à l'aide de ses ongles. Il les déplaça pour les passer dans les cheveux de l'animal et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble quand l'orgasme les foudroya presque en même temps, les faisant pousser un dernier cri à l'unisson. Le Panda se retira avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas.

Il n'osait pas le dire à Mathieu, mais ses poumons lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il embrassa son homme, qui commençait à lentement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, et fit mine de s'endormir lui aussi. Il se releva quand il entendit un petit ronflement provenir de Mathieu et se dirigea vers la valise. Il fouilla un peu avant de mettre la main sur ses médicaments.  
Le médecin lui avait vivement conseillé de mettre un masque à oxygène pour que ses poumons aient un peu de répit, mais il avait refusé, ne voulant pas s'encombrer avec un masque et une bouteille d'oxygène. Pour le remplacer, le docteur lui avait donné des médicaments à prendre à tout les repas et d'autres en cas de douleur. Il en prit deux dans sa main et alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir les avaler. Quand il se retourna, il lâcha un petit cri de surprise car Mathieu se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air totalement réveillé.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ? demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement triste.  
\- Co-comment tu sais ?  
\- Je l'ai bien vu que tu peinais à la fin... Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ? re-demanda Mathieu.  
\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment, c'était tellement bien...  
\- Je m'en doute mon ange, mais prévient moi la prochaine fois, d'accord ?  
\- Promis, lui assura t'il.  
\- Et puis ce n'est que pour un temps si ce qu'on a décidé de faire fonctionne, le rassura le vidéaste.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le prend dans ses bras, le câlinant tendrement.

\- Allez, viens te coucher, on a tous les deux besoin d'une bonne de sommeil je pense.

* * *

\- Alleeeez ! Debout la marmotte !  
\- Encore cinq minutes, marmonna le Panda d'une voix endormie.  
\- Maître, ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça... Allez, lève toi sinon c'est moi qui vient te chercher !  
\- Et tu va me punir si je ne me lève pas ? demanda le chanteur en ouvrant un œil, l'air bien plus éveillé qu'il y a tarentes secondes.  
-Non non non, pas de cette manière la !  
\- Pfff, t'es pas drôle, grogna l'animal en se relevant. Bisous ?

Mathieu sourit devant la bouille adorable du Panda et s'approcha de lui pour lui donner son bisou du matin. Après ça, il se retourna et attrapa une tasse de thé fumante qu'il tendit à son homme qui la prit avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? demanda le chanteur en sirotant son thé à la rhubarbe tant aimé.  
\- Mmmh... C'est une surprise pour l'instant, répondit Mathieu avec un air mystérieux.  
\- T'es pas sympa ce matin ! se plaignit l'ours.  
\- On verra si tu diras la même chose dans une heure. Allez, on part dans un quart d'heure, je t'ai déjà préparé tes affaires, il ne te reste plus qu'à te doucher et t'habiller.

* * *

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde !

Le Panda était totalement surexcité depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la réserve naturelle.  
Pour pouvoir approcher de plus près les pandas, ils avaient dû revêtir un déguisement de panda. Le Maître avait laissé sa douce fourrure a contre cœur, étant obligé de porter le déguisement de la réserve pour des raisons d'hygiène. Après cela, le guide les avait emmené voir les pandas adultes. Mathieu avait réussi à les convaincre de garder sa GoPro avec lui pour ne louper aucun moment.  
Surtout quand ils arrivèrent devant la nurserie. Le Panda était littéralement en train de fondre devant les adorables frimousses des petites boules de poils qui s'animaient à ses pieds. Il se baissa et en prit un dans ses bras pour le câliner. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie, et Mathieu était fier de se dire que c'était grâce à lui que Maître Panda réalisait l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Le chanteur releva la tête vers Mathieu et lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais fait.  
La journée passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de l'ursidé, qui serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps avec ses semblables.  
Après avoir remercié du fond du cœur l'équipe qui les avait accompagnés tout au long de la journée, ils étaient retournés à leur voiture de location. Il faisait encore jour mais pour une heure ou deux seulement. Maître Panda pensait qu'ils allaient rentrés à leur hôtel, mais que nenni, Mathieu avait une dernière surprise de prévue.  
Il s'aida du GPS fournit avec la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à arriver à un magnifique parc.  
Des cerisiers en fleurs s'étalaient sur tout le parc et un petit lac était présent en son centre. Le coucher de soleil rendait l'endroit encore plus féérique.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'on est là ? demande le Panda, émerveillé.  
\- Je voulais qu'on aille pique-niquer ici tout les deux. Je l'ai découvert en préparant le voyage et j'ai trouvé ça splendide, du coup j'ai voulu te faire découvrir, répondit-il tout en attrapant un sac dans le coffre.

Le sac dans une main, il attrapa celle de Maître Panda avec son autre main, et ils s'engagèrent sur le petit chemin bordé d'arbres fleuris menant au lac. Ils s'installèrent à quelques mètres du rivage.  
Mathieu avait pensé à tout, et avait donc emmené une nappe et même un coussin pour que le Maître soit assis confortablement. Le sac était rempli de rhubarbe et de bambous, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'animal. Mathieu, lui, s'était préparé quelques sandwichs. Arrivé au dessert, Maître Panda remarqua que son homme était légèrement nerveux depuis quelques minutes, malgré ses tentatives pour le masquer.

\- Tout va bien ? finit par demander le chanteur.  
\- Hum... Oui oui... C'est juste que je voulais te dire quelque chose... Quelque chose d'assez important...  
\- Heu, d'accord, vas y je t'écoute, répondit-il avec crainte.  
\- Bon, voilà, ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je t'ai créé, quelques années aussi qu'on est ensemble, et voilà que tu... Tu va bientôt partir... Enfin il y a de grande chance pour... Bref. Je pense qu'on a réussi tout ce qu'on voulait faire ensemble... Mais, personnellement, il me manque quelque chose encore... C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu veux bien devenir mon homme à moi en m'épousant, finit-il en se mettant à genou et en ouvrant une petite boite qu'il avait sortie de sa poche.

La mâchoire du Panda se décrocha quand il entendit ces mots. Il sauta sur Mathieu, le faisant tomber à la renverse, et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Oui, oui ,oui, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, totalement en pleurs. Mille fois oui...

Il se recula et regarda la bague que lui avait choisie Mathieu. Très simple, toute en métal argenté avec une petite pierre verte claire incrusté en son centre et de fines rainures s'entortillaient tout autour de l'anneau qui représentaient des pousses de lierres.  
Le vidéaste la retira de son écrin et la passa délicatement autour du doigt fin du Maître. À l'aide de son pouce, il chassa les larmes qui continuaient de perler des yeux du Maître.  
C'est après ce petit moment idyllique que les deux amants regagnèrent leur chambre d'hôtel, plus amoureux que jamais.

* * *

Le Panda était en panique. Qu'allait-il mettre pour leur mariage, qui était le lendemain ? Devait-il gardait son éternel kigurumi ? Ou mettre des vêtements plus de circonstances ? Cravate ou nœud papillon ? Rasé, pas rasé ? Il était totalement perdu.  
Mathieu, lui, ne se posait pas plus la question. Ça sera chemise, cravate, veste de costume et jean, un point c'est tout.  
Le Maître finit par trancher : il porterait son kigurumi, il restait le Maître Panda tout de même.

* * *

Le lieu était digne d'un conte de fée. Une petite chapelle au sommet d'une dune, avec en arrière plan un océan de verdure. La bâtisse semblait ancienne, mais était tout de même en plutôt bonne état. Quelques pousses de lierres lézardaient le mur et montaient, pour certaines, jusqu'au clocher. L'endroit était comme une bulle hors du temps, loin de la ville et de toute civilisation.  
Les deux amants avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, tant parce qu'ils étaient sur le point de se fiancer, que par la beauté du lieu.  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée, main dans la main. Chose étonnante, la personne qui les unirait était un prêtre chinois d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas catholiques, mais Mathieu tenait à se marier avec le Panda dans une église tout simplement pour la beauté du lieu.  
La cérémonie fut courte, mais elle s'était déroulée comme le voulait Mathieu. Le prêtre savait qu'ils ne tenaient pas plus que ça a la religion et ne s'était pas attardé sur les textes religieux. Il en avait lu un, les avait bénis, puis les avaient unis pour finir par leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Ils n'étaient pas unit religieusement, car cela était impossible, mais le religieux connaissait la situation du Maître et s'était pris d'une sorte d'affection pour lui. Ils attendraient d'être de nouveau en France pour l'union officielle.  
De retour à l'hôtel, ils avaient fêté leur union comme il le fallait, et s'étaient écroulés de fatigue tard dans la nuit.

* * *

\- MATHIEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUU !

Le concerné éloigna rapidement le téléphone de son oreille en sifflant. Il venait de perdre au moins 5% d'audition... À l'autre bout du fil, le reste de la petite famille restée en France. Et à l'instant, le Geek. Le vidéaste mit l'appel en haut parleur pour que Maître Panda profite lui aussi des pleurs du gamer. Des bruits étouffés indiquant que la victime appelé les autres personnalités se firent entendre, quelques secondes avec qu'une voix rauque retentissent dans le combiné.

\- Alors les gosses ? C'est comment les bambous dans le cul ?  
\- Ça m'avait pas manqué ça, souffla l'animal.  
\- Vous revenez quaaaaaand ? Le Patron il me fait des choses bizaaaarres ! pleurait le Geek.  
\- On revient bientôt, t'en fait pas, tenta de rassurer l'ursidé.  
\- Oui mais dans combien de jouuuurs ?  
\- Dans une semaine, répondit Mathieu.  
\- Mais c'est dans longtemps ça !  
\- Et bah enferme toi dans ta chambre en attendant si tu ne veux pas que le Patron te fasse des choses, conseilla le Maître.  
\- Et puis mec, laisse le gosse tranquille un peu s'il te plait, dit Mathieu en s'adressant au délinquant.  
\- En même temps tu lâches le loup dans la bergerie, faut pas s'étonner qu'il y est des dégâts après...  
\- Pfff t'es vraiment irrécupérable... Bon et tu nous oublie pas dimanche ok ?  
\- T'en fait pas gamin, je serais là.  
\- Très bien. Bon, nous il faut qu'on y aille. Vous passerez le bonjour au Hippie et au Prof ?  
\- Ouiiiiii, scanda la voix suraiguë du gamer.

Après avoir raccroché, Mathieu laissa un long soupir filtrer de ses lèvres.

\- Mathieu ?  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer...

\- Hum hum…  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- En fait, on ne rentre pas dans une semaine…  
\- On rentre quand alors ?  
\- On ne rentre pas justement.  
\- Mais... Ils sont au courant les autres ?  
\- Oui, tous.  
\- Même le Geek ?  
\- Même le Geek.  
\- Du coup l'appel c'était de la comédie, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement. Mais après si tu préfères rentrer on rentre, y a pas de souci.  
\- Non non non ! C'est parfait comme ça Mathieu, vraiment. Et c'était pour ça que le Patron avait une " énorme poussière " dans l'œil à l'aéroport du coup ?  
\- Tout à fait. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais il a des sentiments comme tout le monde, plaisanta Mathieu.

Le Maître ne répondit rien, se laissant simplement tomber sur le canapé. Son attention se porta sur les deux petits anneaux argentés encerclant son doigt. Il les tritura doucement, ne réalisant pas les événements de ses derniers jours.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante et les deux amants ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsque l'état du Maître se dégrada sérieusement. Il avait du se résigner à utiliser un masque à oxygène, ses poumons étaient devenus bien trop faibles pour le supporter toute une journée. Mais ce n'est pas le masque qui ruinait son moral. C'était son incapacité nouvelle, qui était de ne plus pouvoir chanter. Ne plus pouvoir fredonner. Plus rien. Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ils avaient arrêté de visiter les différents recoins du pays, puis ceux de la ville, puis ceux du quartier, puis avaient finit par rester à l'hôtel toute la journée. Mathieu essayait tant bien que mal de rendre les journées les plus normales possibles tout en veillant sur la santé de son âme sœur.

\- Mathieu ? appela doucement Maître Panda.  
\- Oui ? demanda celui ci, inquiet.  
\- Je pense que c'est le moment...  
\- Le moment pour... Ca ?  
\- Oui, ce qu'on a dit avant de partir de la maison...  
\- Tu es vraiment sûr ?  
\- Sûr et certain. De toute façon, même si ça ne marche pas, ça ne peut pas être pire.

Mathieu attrapa le masque à oxygène posé sur le visage du Maître et le retira lentement. Le chanteur se releva doucement pour être à la hauteur de Mathieu et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser avait un affreux goût d'adieux, rempli de sel qui coulait abondamment sur leurs visages.

\- Je t'aime Mathieu, murmura le Panda.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde...  
\- Allez, c'est le moment... Je te fais confiance... Et même si ça ne marche pas, je serais toujours ici, affirma t'il en posant délicatement sa main sur son torse, là où se trouvait son cœur.

Mathieu attrapa la main de son mari et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- À tout de suite, j'espère, lui dit l'ursidé en pleurs.  
\- À tout de suite, promis, affirma son amant, en pleurs lui aussi.

Le vidéaste serra la main de son homme et ferma les yeux, tentant d'invoquer différentes images dans sa tête pour remplir son objectif. Il essaya pendant cinq minutes, et faillit abandonner quand il finit par ressentir ce qu'il attendait. Un vide s'était créé dans sa main, et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la ou se trouvait Maître Panda i peine quelques minutes. Il fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'à sa main, deux petits anneaux métalliques y reposaient dans le creux. Se sentant paniquer, il se remit vite à sa mission. Il recommença le même processus que tout à l'heure mais dans le sens inverse. Il serrait de tout son cœur les petites bagues dans sa main, sentant lentement ses forces le quitter.  
_Non non non non non non non, par pitié non, faites que ça marche, je vous en supplie._  
Sa tête se mit à tourner, son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort, la sueur coulait de son front. Il tomba dans les vapes et s'écroula au sol avant d'avoir pu finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

À moins que...

Il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures après, et il balaya la chambre d'un rapide coup d'œil. Elle semblait vide. Son cœur se serra.  
_Il n'est pas là._  
Il se releva rapidement, mais la tête lui tourna et il se rassit sur le lit. Il se rhabilla rapidement et se mit à fouiller la chambre d'hôtel. Il dut regarder dans la salle d'eau, dans les placards, sur le balcon et faire le tour du lit. Et il était là. Devant ses yeux. Un énorme sentiment de soulagement se propagea dans tout son corps. Il s'accroupit à côté du corps qui lui faisait face, caressant doucement sa joue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'homme au sol finit par ouvrir très légèrement ses yeux bleutés.

\- Coucou Mathieu, je suis de retour.

* * *

Un petit mot de la fin Korean ?

« Idem que pour l'intro. »

...

D'accord. Faudra être moins stressé la prochaine fois ^^ je vais pas tout faire à ta place quand même !


End file.
